1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braille printer that embosses braille characters dot line by dot line by a method wherein projections and recesses of embossing and debossing dies are pressed in response to braille signals in a state in which paper is placed between the projections and recesses thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this type of braille printer, various mechanisms for pressing projections and recesses to emboss braille characters are well known. In each of these mechanisms, it is presupposed that printing is performed on only one side of the printing paper. However, if both sides can be embossed, as a matter of course, the amount of paper consumed is reduced.